Quidditch match- Dramione
by fandom-writer543
Summary: The bulgaria vs. ireland quidditch match from goblet of fire except Hermione goes to the match with Draco. A dramione fanfic. Death eater attack still happens but hermione is with Draco during the attack. DRAMIONE! Follow my instagram fanpage @thg divergent stars fourever
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy this fanfic its only going to be short maybe 3 or 4 chapters. i thought of the idea while watching the movie. Dramione! Follow my fanpage on instagram thg_divergent_stars_fourever **

**This chapter is set before the match and explains the build up of it. The whole story will be in Hermione's POV unless it says otherwise. **

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 1**

**(Hermione POV)**

It was half way through the summer and I had finished my third year at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. I had been sending and receiving owls all summer: mainly from harry and Ron but I received some from other people too. One person I was particularly happy to receive letters from was Draco Malfoy. I've had a crush on him since I first saw him at platform 9 ¾ on my first year. I know he's been a bully and to be honest a massive dick but I can see it in his eyes that that's not the real Draco that was something his father forced upon him. There's just something about Draco Malfoy that draws me in. I haven't told anyone about my Crush on Draco. Who would I tell anyway? Harry and Ron hate his guts and I have no other friends because like Ron said in first year who would want to be friends with me I'm a 'bloody nightmare' know-it-all.

Draco and I have been messaging a lot over the summer. I still feel bad for punching him but we sorted that out before we left school for the summer. A smile creeps onto my face remembering the event.

*flashback*

We were in potions class. It was the only lesson I had where I sat anywhere near Draco. I happen to sit right next to him which I was really happy about. I sneak a quick glance at him. His eye is black but it's not swollen anymore. I look back at Snape and make sure he isn't watching and quickly grab some parchment and scribble down 'meets me at the owlery after dinner. Please I want to talk to you' I slide it in front of him and wait for a response. I wasn't disappointed as a few seconds later a small slip of paper slides its way in front of me reading 'fine Granger, but if you punch me again I will seriously consider hexing you' I gave him a small smile and fought back a laugh.

I turned my attention back to professor Snape and awaited the time after dinner.

*time lapse: after dinner*

"I'm going to go to the library" I told Harry and Ron as we stood from the table.

"Okay we'll be back at the common room playing wizard chess. Seeya soon" Harry said and he and Ron rushed off up the ever-changing staircase. I caught Draco's eye and jerked my head slightly towards the exit of the Hall. I saw him stand up and talk to his friends before I left the Hall and headed towards the owlery. I got there and waited for Draco. I turned and looked out across the grounds and beyond. The wind blew my hair to right.

I could see the lake reflecting the setting sun. The colours were beautiful a mix of oranges, yellows, reds, pinks and light purples it was an incredible sight. She smiled to herself.

She had been so caught up in the spectacle that she hadn't seen Draco slip into the owlery and stand next to her. So naturally she jumped when she heard his voice right next to her saying "As nice as this view is, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Hermione looked down "I err...umm wanted to apologise for punching you"

She felt a hand gently touch her chin tilting her head up. She met Draco's sharp silver eyes with her chocolate brown ones. "It's my fault I was being a massive dick head and I'm sorry for saying the things I said. You could say I was showing off. You have a good punch by the way and how's your hand?" She looked down at her hand for the first time since the punch and noticed the dark bruises sprawled out across her hand. She saw his pale hand take her hand carefully and she watched him as he brought it close to his face. She watched his eyes as they scanned the bruises on her hand. She watched him as he brought her hand up to his lips. Her breath hitched slightly as his lips connected to her hand. "I'm sorry about your hand, it should be better in no time." He slowly started to walk back to the door leading out of the owlery. However, before he reached the door he turned back to her and said "about this view it may look pretty but not as pretty as you" and with that he walked out of the owlery leaving her blushing a deep red. She could still feel his lips on her hand and it felt wonderful.

*Flash forward*

Hermione opened her window to allow Draco's owl in. The owl flew in and landed on her bedside table like all the other times it had flown in through her window. Thank God she had remembered to close her door and leave crookshanks downstairs.

One time when Draco's owl flew in, crookshanks was lying on her bed and had tried to capture the bird before Hermione managed to shoo the cat out of her room.

She walked over to the owl and gently took the letter from him. She sat on her bed and stroked the owl. The letter was addressed to her in Draco's green loopy writing that she was now accustomed to. She turned to the back of the envelope and saw the wax seal stamped with the Malfoy crest- The same crest stamped on Draco's ring. She opened the envelope and unfolded the letter and read it to herself.

_To Hermione,_

_Would you like to come to Bulgaria vs. Ireland quidditch match with me? We can meet in the leaky cauldron._

_I really miss you. I miss hearing your voice and I would really __love __like it if you came._

_Draco._

She squeals in delight in delight before running down the stairs to where her parents where her parents were sat on the sofa watching TV. She ran in front of the sofa. "Can I please please please go to a quidditch match with a friend from school please?" She begged.

"Quidditch?" her father questioned.

"It's a wizard sport; it's a bit like football. My friend Harry plays for our school Gryffindor team. Please can I go?"

"I don't see why not. But which friend and how are you getting there?" her mother asked.

"I'm going with my friend Draco and we're meeting at the leaky cauldron." Hermione said bubbling with excitement.

"Okay then. You better go tell -Draco was it? - that you can attend."

"Yay! Thank you so much!" she said excitement lacing her voice. She quickly ran back up to her room and grabbed some paper and a pen. She sat at her desk and wrote her reply.

_Dear Draco,_

_I can come! But what about your father doesn't he hate __mudbloods__ people like me?_

_I miss you too. It's been so long, I missed your voice, I missed eating and being able to glance up and see your eyes. I missed passing by you in corridors. I miss you._

_Can't wait to see you. What team are we supporting? _

_Love, Hermione._

She crossed out the word 'mudbloods' remembering how much Draco hated the word. He hated himself after he called Hermione that. She forgave him, but he still hasn't forgiven himself.

She placed the letter in an envelope and addressed it to Draco. She carefully attached it to Draco's eagle owl. She gave the owl a treat before she allowed it to hop onto her arm. She slowly and carefully walked to the still open window. Her hand stroked down the length of the owls head and back before the owl flew off into the dying night.

**Hope you liked it please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in forever. but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

**(Day of the quidditch match)**

"Thanks Dad" I say as I get out of the car.

"Have you got your phone and is it on?" He says

"Yes dad I've got it and yes it's on" I say with a smile

"Fine I'll see you later. Call me if you need anything and be safe"

"I will Dad, Love you"

"Love you too sweetheart." He says and I turn and walk down the street. I walk into the leaky cauldron and search the crowd for Draco. Someone grabs my arm and my hand instantly turns to a fist and I turn to see who it was.

"Relax it's just me" Draco said. My body relaxes as soon as I see him and a smile comes easily to my face.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi" I stare into his eyes and he stares into mine and I feel that fluttery sensation in my stomach, the same one I felt the night we were in the owlery. Our moment was interrupted too soon by a cough. I looked up and saw the greeny-grey eyes of Draco's father. "Father this is Hermione Granger. Hermione this is my father."

"It's lovely to meet you Mr. Malfoy" I said extending my hand out towards him.

"And you Miss Granger, Draco's told me a lot about you"

My eyes turn to meet Draco's, he's blushing a slight pink causing me to blush a faint red.

"We should go don't want to spend any more time in this vile place than we have to." Said Draco's father and he turned and walked out the door.

"Come on let's go." He said and we headed out the door and followed his father.

We trailed slightly behind Draco's father.

"Did you really mean what you said that night in the owlery, just before you left?" I asked him.

He seemed slightly taken aback for a while but regained his composure quickly. "Every word." He said looking down at me with a smile. I looked down blushing a dark red. Draco stopped and grabbed my hand pulling me back to him. He lifted my chin so I looked into his eyes. "Hermione you are the most beautiful, smart, courageous most outstanding person I have ever met." A small smile crept onto my face as I stared up at him. He started to lean down and my eyes fluttered closed. I went onto my tiptoes and tilted my head meeting him half way. His lips connected with mine and a spark of electricity flew between and a fire was lit deep inside me. His lips moved against mine and I moved my lips in sync with his.

It was magical. His lips were perfect. They were soft and warm. Wow

I looked up at him and saw him smiling down at me. I smiled back him. He grabbed my hand. "come on we have to catch up with my father i bet he hasn't even noticed we're missing yet" he said with a small chuckle. I gave him a small giggle and he held my hand tighter and we began running in the direction his father had gone.

We finally caught up to his father and trailed behind him again. "That was my first kiss." I said a small smile playing on my lips.

He looked down and smiled at me "Well then it was an honour to be your first kiss."

"It was better than I ever thought it would be" He looked at me and smiled again before we arrived at the quidditch stadium. We started walking through the stadium until I saw something I wasn't expecting and honestly didn't want to see. I saw the Weasley's and harry. I tensed and stopped.

Draco turned to me. "Hey what's wrong?" he said in a gentle-very un-Draco like tone.

"It's nothing I'm fine just thought I saw something." My eyes flick momentarily to Harry and the Weasley's. It must have been a second too long because Draco turns to where they are. He sighs.

"It's fine. I'll be okay. It doesn't matter"

"You can go sit with them if you want" Draco says.

"No! I want to sit with you. It's just, they asked me if I wanted to go with them and I told them I was busy. If they see me here they'll know I lied and there the only friends I have."

"Come on you two." Draco's father said.

"Father me and Hermione are going to get some snacks and drinks we'll meet you in our seats."

He hands Draco some money. "Okay be quick and we're in the ministers box." He turned and walked off. Draco grabbed my hand and we went in a different direction.

"You didn't have to do that. I'm a Gryffindor I'm supposed to be brave I could have done it."

He sighed. "Hermione you are brave but it's impossible to be brave all the time. And i could tell you didn't want to walk by them."

"Thank you" I said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

We reached a place where they sell food and drinks and ordered sweets and a drink each. I reached into my bag for some money to pay my half but Draco had already paid the man and was grabbing our stuff. "I could've paid for it myself."

"You're so stubborn," he said with a slight laugh "I invited you out, so I'm paying"

I leant up and kissed him on the lips. Our mouths moved in perfect sync. I broke the kiss needing air. "Come on we don't want to miss the game." He said and we walked hand in hand to the minister's box. We went a different way to avoid Harry and the Weasley's and got there just in time to see the Irish Leprechaun firework. Draco told me we were supporting Bulgaria. Draco and I sat close together. We were holding hands and our fingers were interlocked. His father was sat in front of us talking to someone. I smiled; this was going to be a great day.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Love you all.**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy and had writers block. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. We're coming to the end of this one shot. I did warn you it would be short but I will have another story coming soon. It will be another dramione one but it will be set after the war when they all return to hogwarts for their final year that they missed. So that's to come. It will be in no way related to this story just so you know.**

**Chapter 3**

I couldn't have been more wrong.

The match had just ended and Draco and I were making our way to the VIP tent for the after party. Bulgaria had won.

Draco's hand was linked with mine and our arm's were touching and I was happy.

Was.

The sun had just set and the sky was a first thing that we noticed was the sound. The crackling of fire. The sound of spells being cast. The shrill screams of the people outside.

I grab Draco's arm and he links his fingers with mine. "Draco what's going on, what's happening?" I say terrified. I look up to see Draco's face laced with confusion. People around us scream and ran for the exits.

My hand subconsciously went to where my wand was situated in my pocket. I take it out and hold it tight in my free hand.

I take a deep shaky breath. "Come on Draco we need to get out of here." He nodded and grasped my hand tighter.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I had no idea this would happen." I stretched onto my tiptoes and kissed him lightly.

"It's not your fault. But we need to get out of here."

Draco then began moving quickly dragging me behind him and propelling us through the crowd. We went the other way to most people and the crowd began to thin.

"We'll go round the back less people and we can get out quicker. We will get out of this 'mione I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." He said and I smiled slightly to myself.

The moment was soon lost as I heard a scream that sent my blood curdling. "Harry." I mumbled quietly to myself. The scream came again and I was almost positive that it was Harry.

I broke my hand away from Draco's and ran towards the direction of the scream.

"Oh shit! 'Mione! Come back." I heard Draco shout behind me but I couldn't stop because that was Harry. By best friend and he was hurt. So I kept running until I cam upon a small clearing surrounded by tents. And lying in the middle was Harry.

There was a tall, well built masked figure towering over him wand at the ready. A deatheater. His lips were slightly parted a spell about to be uttered.

"Stupify!" I shouted before he could say a word and his wand flew out of his hand landing on the floor. I slowly walked out from my hiding place my wand aimed at his chest.

"Don't move!" I shouted to him as I slowly made my way towards Harry who was starting to wake. I finally reached Harry but kept my focus solely on the death eater.

The man made a quick dive for his wand but he wasn't quick enough for the spell that zapped out of my wand. "expelliarmus!" I said and the man flew backwards hitting the floor with a thud. "Petrificus totalus." I said and his body went ridged. Only then did I let my guard down slightly to help Harry up.

"Hermione." He mumbled quietly at the same time a voice shouted the same thing. Draco.

I spun round and there was coming out of the same gap that I had emerged from moments ago. "Don't you ever do that again Hermione What if something happened to you? What if..."

"Draco I'm fine."

"What in the name of Godric Gryffindor is going on here? What are you doing here Hermione? And what's up with Malfoy actually caring? And how does he know you're here and me and Ron don't? You said you couldn't come."

I sigh. "Malfoy invited me. I'm sorry Harry. We've been talking a lot since I hit him in third year." I say looking down and blushing.

At that moment 3 death eaters came crashing into the clearing. Wands at the ready as flashes of light flew out of 3 different wands. But that's all I saw before I was sent tumbling to the floor.

**(Draco's POV)**

I dive straight towards Hermione and send us both and harry tumbling to the ground. I lean other her and protect her body as best I can.

**(Hermione's POV)**

I lie face up staring up at Draco's face. He saved me and he's protecting me.

I hear more spells cast but this time from different voices. Two of which I recognise. I look towards the sound of the voices under Draco's arm. I was right. There stands Mr Weasley, the minister and a man I believe to be called Kingsley Shaklebolt.

Behind them I see the Weasley twins each clutching one of Ginny's hands. Stood next to them is a red faced fuming Ron.

I sigh. Not such a perfect day after all.

I feel Draco getting up and watch him brush himself off before he stretches his hand down to me. I take it gratefully and he haul's me up. I smile to him in appreciation before turning to help Harry up.

Once we were all standing we turned to face everyone. "Thank you." Draco and I say in unison. The three older men nod in acknowledgement before huddling together and talking quietly.

Ron storms over and stands right in front of me. "What the hell Hermione you said you couldn't come and I see you here with the...ferret lying on top of you. Care to explain." He shouts at me I could hear the hatred laced into the word 'ferret' and the overall furious tone that occupied his voice as he spoke to me.

My eyes watered slightly as tears pricked my eyes. "I...I..." I stuttered.

I looked up with blurry eyes to see Harry's hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ron back off a bit it's been a rough day. Just leave it."

"No Harry she owes us an explanation. So Hermione why were you with the ferret. He hate's you and called you a filthy little mudblood don't you remember that. Why weren't you with us if you could come Hermione. I thought you were our best friend."

Tears streamed down my face and I ran out of the clearing.

"What the hell Weasley. Now look what YOU did!" I heard Draco shout but I kept running.

I ran until I spotted a tree. I leant against the trunk and slowly sunk to the ground. I sat there with tears streaming down my face. What have I done? Why am I such a fuck up? I just wanted one day to be happy and now I've broken my friendship with Ron.

"Hermione!" I heard. It was Draco. I looked up and saw him through my blurry vision running towards me. I stood up slowly and tried to wipe the river that wouldn't stop falling from my eyes. Draco finally reached me. He extended his arms and I collapsed into them. "Shhh it's okay. Weasley was just being stupid he didn't mean it. It's okay." He whispered in my ear as he held me tight against his chest. His chin rested on the top of my head.

We stayed there for a few minutes him consoling me and whispering soothing things in my ear as my tears flew from my eyes.

Once they had finally stopped, he kissed the top of my head and took a step backwards. "Come on 'Mione let's get out of here. Forget about Weasley." He said and took my hand. We walked towards the exit and made are way to the portkey that would transport us to diagon alley. We made our way toward the three broomsticks and sat at a table waiting for our butterbeers.

I leant against Draco my head resting on his shoulder. His arm was wrapped securely around my waist. "I'm sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry. This wasn't at all what I hoped our first date would be."

Before I could reply I heard the sputtering of a drink, the scrape of a chair and the loud angry footsteps storming towards us. I turned my head to look what all the commotion was and what I saw made my heart stop.

Ron Weasley.

**Hope you liked it. Please review I love to read your comments and I like knowing what you think of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry i know it's been so long since i've written anything I've had writers block for a while but i'm back now.**

**Chapter 4**

"You're on a date with the ferret!" Ron screeches.

I gulp hard and turn bright red. I don't say anything just stare at him. Ron stalks over a finger pointed straight at me.

"You and this slimy little git are on a date! You traitor! Do you not remember anything that happened at school? Any of the names he called you?" He shouts at me. "He called you a mudblood Hermione!"

Slowly, I shuffle closer to Draco and grip his hand harder. I am so terrified right now. Ron has a temper and he isn't the best at controlling it. His face is redder than his hair at the moment and it's scaring me.

Draco stands up and places a hand on Ron's chest. "Back off Weasel." He says pushing Ron back.

Ron's hands clench into fists. "Leave Hermione alone you bloody ferret!" One of his fists comes up as he prepares for a punch.

I stand up quickly pushing Draco out of the way. "Ron don't…" My sentence is interrupted by a powerful fist coming into contact with my cheek just below my eye. I stumble backwards, falling into the table. I gently take my throbbing cheek in my hand, wincing at the pain . I hear shouting around me and I see blurred figures in front of me but I'm too dazed to make out distinct shapes and sounds.

It takes a few seconds for everything to come into focus. I see Ron struggling against Fred and George's grip they have on each of his arms. I see Draco and Harry both walking over to me. Harry has a bag of ice in one hand.

"Hermione it's okay. You're going to be fine." Draco says taking the ice from Harry and lightly holding it to my cheek."

I look up and stare into his grey eyes. "Thank you." I mumble quietly. Taking the ice from him.

I look up to see Fred and George loosening their grip on Ron. I watch Ron look up to me.

"Bloody hell. Oh gosh Hermione. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to."

Draco helps me up and takes my hand. "Come on 'mione let's get out of here." I nod slowly and look to Harry. I see the conflict in his eyes. He's deciding whether to come with us or stay with the Weasley's. After a minute he still hasn't moved. I understand though. The Weasley's were the family he had longed for. The family he never had. It still hurt that after what Ron had done, he still chose him over me. And that hurt a lot.

Draco and I walked out and that's when the tears started to flow down my face. The full force of what had just happened hit me. I was alone again. I once again had no friends, just like the start of first year.

Draco led me very quickly through the streets and we entered a shop. I recognised the smell before anything else. The smell of the book store. He led me somewhere near the back of flourish and blotts. We sat down concealed by the shelves. He sat in front of me holding both my hands in his.

"It's all going to be okay. I will make things better. It will be alright."

"What happens when we go back to school? I'll have no friends and I can't expect you to give up your reputation for me." I say quietly.

"I would give it up for you Hermione. Anyway odds are that the Weasel or Weaslette will tell someone." He sighs. "You won't be alone Hermione I will be there, always. I promise I'm not going anywhere." He wipes the tears carefully off my cheeks being gentle around the cheek thstwas now dark and bruised.

I give him a small smile and say "Thank you."

At that moment my phone rings startling Draco and causing him to fall backwards. I give a small giggle at him before taking the phone out of my bag. I take a deep breath and steady my voice before answering.

"Hi Dad!" I say in the most cheerful voice I can muster.

"Hi sweetheart. How was the match?" he asks.

"It was great I had a lot of fun." I say.

"What in the name of Salazar Slytherin is that thing?!" Draco exclaims. I put a finger to my lips and shush him. He obeys and sits in silence while I talk to my dad.

"haha I guess wizards aren't used to mobiles." My dad says with a laugh.

"Yeah they don't have them in the wizarding world." I say with a small giggle too.

"I just called to see what time you want me to pick you up."

"erm… I'm not sure I think me and Draco were going to hang out for a bit and wander around diagon alley."

"Okay just call or text me when you want me to pick you up."

"I will dad love you."

"Love you too." He says and hangs up. I take the phone away from my ear and turn my attention back to Draco.

"You can speak again now." I say a smile on my lips.

"Okay I have three questions. One: what was that thing?" He asks a bewildered expression on his face.

"It's called a mobile phone. It's a muggle device used to talk to people that aren't in the same place as you. Does that make sense?" I explain and he nods.

"Second: who were you talking to?"

"My dad."

"Okay and third: why didn't you tell him what happened at the match?" he asks genuinely curious

I sigh, that's a good question. "It would have taken to long and it's hard to explain to him. He would have asked questions I can't answer and he would have worried too much and it's just easier not to tell him."

"Okay I get that. I don't tell my father much but that's more because he would either be angry or wouldn't understand." He says in a sad voice. I give him a sympathetic smile and give his hand a small squeeze.

"I…erm…I didn't tell him that you were… that you were muggle born" He says looking down ashamed.

I'm momentarily confused and then a little angry. "I'm not ashamed of who I am Draco. I'm not ashamed of where I come from." I say in atone that was a little harsher than I intended. And then I'm sad "Are you ashamed of me Draco?" I whisper quietly.

His head snaps up quickly. "No. God no Hermione. I think you're amazing. And where you come from is part of you so that's amazing too. You are perfect to me. It's just my father… My father has pretty strong views. The views he made me believe until the end of third year. I just wanted one thing, one happy thing. I just wanted you, without my father's judgement. Without him telling me no. I'm sorry Hermione, I'm so so sorry." He says hanging his head low again.

"I forgive you. It must be hard with your father. I'm sorry." I say and crawl over to sit with him. I sit on is lap and his arms automatically wrap around my waist. My head nuzzles into his neck and we just sit there for a minute, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Come on," he said abruptly standing up. He picks me up as he stands before setting me gently back on the floor. "I'm going to buy you a book." He says smiling happily at me. I smile back it may have been a tough day but it was still incredible.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Don't worry good stuff to come. please review. Have a nice day**


End file.
